


Ceasefire and Velvet

by orphan_account



Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Genre: F/F, Getting Together, Smut, just some fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The aftermath of the ceasefire leads to some fun for Sarah.





	Ceasefire and Velvet

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little 2am fic since we didn't get to see much after the ending of episode five <3

Peace flags were flying already. Sarah watched as the whole street flooded out onto the road with drinks; wrapping her coat tightly around herself, shielding herself from the cool spring night.  
She watched Mary hug Gerry another time, broken television all forgotten as she beamed, before rushing off down the street, greeting their neighbours the same way. Shrugging as he grinned at her, Gerry followed.

She wondered if her dad knew briefly- and if she should rush to the school. But no, this was Orla’s night, and she could come home to the wonderful news, in the afterglow. She wouldn’t disturb them.

Besides, something else was on her mind. Something completely different. 

Turning on her heel, she slipped into her house, unbuttoning her work blouse as she went and shucking her slacks off into the laundry basket. She wished she had something special for this, but she hadn’t imagined she would live to see peace. None of that mattered now, she thought, as she slipped into her best velvet mini dress, touching up her power in the mirror.

No more worrying. No more hoping and praying their street would still be standing in a week. No more troops pointing their big guns in her face as she walked.

No more desperately trying to focus on anything silly or vain or pointless, pushing back the worries she held deep.

It would be “back to normal” if she could remember a time Derry had been free.

Rolling her stockings back up, and locking the door safely behind her, Sarah made her way back down the street, grinning back at Jim as he nodded, stood outside with a radio and a cup of tea. She walked fast, nearly breaking into a run as she hit the next street, not stopping until she reached number twenty-five.

Isabel’s.

Her Izzy’s.

“Sarah!”

The woman sat on the low brick wall stood, smoothing out her gold dress. 

“Izzy!”

“I’m so happy!”

She threw herself into her arms, squeezing her waist, her fingertips brushing against Sarah’s hip.

“I know! It’s wonderful!”

“Does your Orla know?”

“No, she’s at the disco. My God, imagine the wain’s faces when they find out!”

Isabel’s hand made its way to her cheek, cupping and stroking tenderly before she leaned in and captured the other woman’s lips in a kiss. It wasn’t chaste, to say the least, but it felt gentle like it swept her off her feet. She didn’t take any notice of where they were, but nobody was looking at them anyway. Isabel leaned in, closing her eyes, and their lips touched.

The fireworks going off above them felt like little sparklers compared to what Sarah felt in her belly as they kissed. Isabel’s lips felt soft and tender on hers, and she could just about feel their lipstick smearing as their kiss became more passionate. She tangled her hand in Isabel’s soft curls as they broke apart, breathing heavily, their faces inches apart.  
“I’ve waited so long to do that,” Isabel breathed, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Izzy,” she whispered, eyes wide, then found herself at a loss for words.

How could she tell her how she’d never thought they could be more than friends? How she’d spent hours at her salon job, waiting for her to come through the doors, smiling sweetly and ready to gossip about last night’s shows as she did her nails. Or as she spent a little too long massaging her hands. Those beautiful hands, ever so soft for a painter’s. 

Isabel giggled, reaching up to wipe away some of her scarlet lipstick that had smudged,  
“You’ve got mine all over you.”

Feeling bolder, she bit her lip,“Would you like to come back to mine, we can get that lipstick all over somewhere else?”

“I absolutely would, I would like that a lot, Sarah!”

The short walk back to her house felt like it took years, smiling and nodding as various neighbours called out to them. A young man ran past with a spray can, and a peace flag in the other.

The second the door was locked behind them, Isabel had her pressed up against it, her lips all over her neck. Sarah tilted her head up, giving her better access, whimpering as she found her most sensitive spot, just below her ear. 

“More! Please!”

Isabel grazed her teeth gently over the spot, before nibbling ever so lightly. Her coat slipped down her shoulders, revealing her low-cut dress and Isabel pulled back, helping her out of it and hanging it up on the hook. 

“Oh fuck,” she breathed, glancing down at Sarah’s chest, “You look good enough to eat!”

“Really? Thank you,” her eyes widened, she always loved a compliment, but coming from Isabel, it felt completely true and familiar, “It’s all for you.”

Gulping, Isabel leaned down, trailing kisses from her neck down over her chest, to the swell of her breasts. She cupped them in her hands, squeezing gently over the soft, warm fabric.

“Bedroom,” she whispered, as Isabel’s lips began their gentle assault on her neck again, making her knees go weak, “I can’t take much more.”

Isabel led her up the staircase- identical to everyone on the street- towards her bedroom, before turning and smirking as she untied the ribbon holding her dress together, letting it drop to the floor in a pool of fabric at her feet. It was her turn to gasp as she eyed up the delicate lace of her bra and the scrap of silk between her thighs. She’d always wondered what was hidden under her clothes, but never in her wildest dreams could she have imagined how perfect she looked. 

Sarah didn’t get long to look, however, as Isabel started work on taking off her dress, groaning at the sight of her stockings, stroking her tanned thighs, trailing her finger along her little tan-line. She unhooked her bra, leaving it with the dress on top of the cabinet before she moved back closer, pressing her chest up against the other woman’s and kissing her again. She whimpered into the kiss, then felt herself being led back to the bed, the backs of her knees hitting the mattress as she fell down onto it.

“Please,” she felt herself throbbing as Isabel diverted her attention back to her breasts, not even touching between her thighs.

She looked up,“How can I deny such a beautiful face?”

Trailing kisses down her body, she hooked her thumb in the band of her knickers, teasing her with her hot breath on her thigh.

“You’re sure you want this?” she whispered.

“Yes,” Sarah smiled, “God, yes, I do!”

Isabel smirked, kissing her over the fabric, before pulling her knickers down and instantly lavishing her with kiss after kiss. Groaning as she finally felt some friction on her sensitive clit, she propped herself up on her forearms, watching intently as the other woman parted her slick folds with her tongue, tasting her deeply.

Her tongue felt heavenly as she licked and sucked, making little moaning noises into her before she pulled back gently,“I love you.”

But before Sarah could even think of replying, she dipped her head back down, working harder and applying more pressure. She wrapped her lips around her clit and sucked hard, watching Sarah’s legs tremble. Keeping eye contact, Isabel slipped a hand down into her own knickers, idly stroking her clit, easing some of the tension as she slipped her tongue ever so slightly inside her, before focussing on her clit again. Sarah fell back into the pillows as it all became too much, with her lover’s tongue flicking over her clit repeatedly, and her own hand squeezing her nipples.

She came hard, with a throaty cry as Isabel’s free hand squeezed her thigh, pulling her closer into her tongue. 

“Fuck,” she whispered, watching her back arch and her eyes squeeze tightly shut, “You’re beautiful.”

Sarah squealed out in shock as Isabel lazily flicked her tongue back over her oversensitive clit,“Izzy!”

“Yeah?” she giggled innocently, laying down beside her.

“Your tongue is magical! More than magical! It’s perfect!” she rambled, barely able to think straight.

“Mmmm. And you taste wonderful,” she squeezed her thighs together.

“Let me,” Sarah took her face in her hands, kissing her softly as she slipped a hand down between Isabel’s thighs, easing her knickers off, “Just repay that little favour.”

In only a few minutes of her tenderly stroking her clit, Isabel came, thighs clamping down around her hand. She tried to take in every little sign of her orgasm- the way her lips fell open, her face flushed as she moaned out. A little part of her wondered how she looked when she came, Isabel seemed to like it.

Without thinking, Sarah brought her fingers up to her lips, sucking on them lightly, making Isabel whimper,“Oh fuck, that’s sexy.”

She wrapped an arm around her, snuggling up into her side and stroking her upper arm. They lay together in comfortable silence, basking in the afterglow- Sarah could still feel the ghost touch of Isabel’s lips on her neck, a reminder of their love-making. She could barely believe they’d actually made love! 

“I never thought you’d like me back,” Sarah said quietly, resting her head on her shoulder.

“Oh, Sarah,” she smiled, “Love, I’ve been flirting with you every week for an hour as you do my nails.”

“Really?”

“You really didn’t know?”  
“No,” she said shyly.

“Look at you, cute as a button, how could I resist,” she pecked her lips, then her jaw, “I love you.”

“As a button?”

Isabel laughed, seeing her confused expression,“I don’t know, it’s just a saying. You’re very pretty, Sarah.”

She sighed contentedly, grinning up at her as she closed her eyes,“Will you stay the night?”  
“Of course, of course, I will.”

“I love you,” she said sleepily, nuzzling her face into her neck.

“I love you too, baby.”

 

Isabel left for work a few hours after they woke up together, kissing her goodbye with the promise of a repeat performance that night. She hoped they might give her the day off, what with all the sudden surprise of the ceasefire.

As usual, she knocked on the front door of Mary’s house, letting herself in shortly after, already smelling her da’s cooked breakfast. She walked into the kitchen, unsurprised to see Orla’s friends had stayed the night too.

“Where were you last night, Sarah, love? You missed the fireworks!” her da hugged her with one arm, handing her a plate.

“Just celebrating…with a friend.”

“A friend?” Mary raised an eyebrow, as though she knew more than she was letting on, patting her shoulder, “You’ll have to tell me about it later.”

Sarah sat down with her plate of toast, reaching for the butter before she noticed that every pair of eyes in the room was set on her. She touched her neck, self-conscious that Isabel had somehow left a mark, even though she knew she didn’t see one in the mirror before she left.

“What was that lady doing in your bed earlier, mammy?”


End file.
